Watching Httyd: Changes in Fate
by Dominus Furor
Summary: When Astrid decides to go home after Hiccup is chosen to kill the Nightmare instead of confronting Him, it changes fate. Odin decides to take matters into his own hands and gathers all the dragons and Vikings to watch How To Train Your Dragon, along with the missing heir of Berk and a masked man who claims to be from the future. Sort of AU. Hiccstrid. Some Snotlout Bashing.
1. Ch1 Vikings Meet The Alfather

**A/N: Hey everyone. So I came up with this idea after reading 'Watching the movie' by LaurenJr and 'Time-Travelling' by Scorpian6955. What if something happened differently than in the movies so the gods sent someone from the correct timeline into the alternate one to find out what happened differently and show the Vikings what was supposed to happen. So with the help of Heimdall and his magic the Vikings watch 'How to Train Your Dragon' with the masked man from the future.**

**Also the masked man is obviously Hiccup from the future in his armour from Httyd 2, except it will be when he is 25 and married not 20 like he is in the movie. His suit will be modified so it covers his entire face, has a voice modifier that he can activate whenever he wants, and has a special visor over in the holes in his mask for his eyes, allowing him to see out it but others can't see into it, thereby hiding his eyes, meaning that nobody will know what he looks or sounds like. Also, he has learnt Dragonese so he can talk to the dragons that are watching.**

**I make no money from any of this and everything I write is purely for entertainment purposes.**

**How to train your dragon is owned by Cressida Cowell and DreamWorks Animation.**

**Also this this story may contain Snotlout bashing and Hiccstrid.**

* * *

**Chapter one: Vikings Meet the ****Alfather**

Astrid was beyond furious. She had trained her whole life to fight so that she could win in Dragon training and have the honour of killing the Monstrous Nightmare. But of course that runt of a Viking Hiccup obviously cheated and won instead. She glared at him the entire time as everyone, except her, cheered as he was hoisted on the other Vikings shoulders and carried out of the training ring. Frustrated and angry that she was beaten by a _Hiccup_ she went to the forest and trained for half an hour as she took out her anger on nearby trees.

When she returned home she saw hiccup at the forge filling a basket with fish, pieces of paper and smithing tools. Thinking nothing of it she returned home to sleep, with the intention of confronting Hiccup in the morning before his fight with the Monstrous Nightmare, even though she knew that he would be slaughtered by a dragon like that, even with his cheating ways.

* * *

In the morning Astrid searched the forge for Hiccup assuming he would be there. But instead she heard Gobber and Stoick talking. Deciding to listen in on their conversation she silently crept forward until she could hear them clearly.

**(I am not going to write Gobbers' dialogue with the accent because I am terrible at it)**

"I don't know where he could be Stoick, he never showed up at forge this morning. In fact I haven't seen him since the training ring." Gobber said calmly, "Chances are he is just out in the forest like he normally is nowadays, he'll probably be back in a couple of hours."

"But it's not just because he is not here that has me worried Gobber," Stoick replied in a panicked and somewhat scared tone that Astrid had never heard the chief use before, "It's that fact that when I went to wake him up this morning for his big day, his bed was missing his quilt and pillow, most of his clothes were missing and his desk had been cleaned out, there was nothing in there in his room to even suggest that hiccup had been living in there."

"Hmm, well now that is strange, although I did notice that his personal workspace had been cleaned out as well, all his designs and tools were gone, as well as our personal basket of fish for when we get hungry working in the forge." Gobber sighed, stroking his non-existent beard with his good hand, tell you what, he's probably just gone out for a bit to work on some stuff in private, we will postpone the fight with the Nightmare until he gets back, but if he isn't back by tonight we'll send a search party, Okay?"

"Fine," Stoick sighed dejectedly as Gobber nodded in approval and walked back to the forge to hammer out a sword that had been sitting on the fire for the duration of the conversation, But not before hearing the rest of Stoicks sentence "But if he is not back by tonight we _will _send search party." Gobber just chuckled and proceeded to hammer away.

Just as Astrid was about to walk away she heard Stoick say one last thing, "Where have you gone Hiccup?" He mumbled it to himself but Astrid was close enough to hear it before she sneaked away, thinking about what she heard.

* * *

5 days passed and no one had seen or heard from Hiccup, the closest thing to a clue they had gotten was a shield stuck at the entrance to a cove, but they did not know if it was there because of hiccup of if it was another Viking that had gotten it stuck. Stoick had changed with the disappearance of his son, he had stopped eating full meals and was barely talking, leaving his brother, Spitelout, in charge of just about everything, though no one could blame him after the death of his wife Stoick had acted the same but he still had to look after his 6 year old son. Now that his son was missing Stoick nothing left of his deceased wife, Valka.

Most were upset for a while that the heir of the tribe was gone, because he was the winner of the Dragon training and, while they would never admit it, he would of made a much better chief than the new heir of the Hairy Hooligans, who was, of course, Snotlout Jorgenson, who spent all of his time bragging about stuff he has never done, failing at flirting with Astrid, and admiring himself. He was also one of the few that were glad that hiccup was gone, and ran around town cheering that he was the new heir and that his useless cousin was gone. He had even planned a party to celebrate but no one else wanted to because in their eyes they had lost a great Viking warrior who could single-handedly bring dragons to the ground.

Astrid was probably the only one who had mixed feelings about his disappearance, seeing as while she was glad the cheater was gone, she was also upset about it, though she had no idea why. She would often sit on the cliffs looking out to sea just thinking about random stuff. Most of the time it ended up back at Hiccup whether it was thinking about the useless runt that had cheated in the dragon ring or the young boy she had known as a child before his mother died.

It was at this moment in time, when Astrid was sitting at the cliffs, Snotlout was admiring himself, Fishlegs was Reading the dragon Manuel for the 15th time, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were fighting, Gobber was working in the forge, Stoick was sitting and staring at the fire in his home, and the rest of the Vikings were in the mead hall when a great bright flash of light surrounded everyone and deposited them all in large dining hall filled with a glorious feast, with just about every type of Viking food you could think of, and enough of it to feed the entire tribe for an entire winter and still have enough for the next month.

The dining hall was the most beautiful place any of them had ever seen, with solid gold decorations, murals and tapestries on the walls and jewels decorating nearby statues. At the end of the hall on the wall there was a large blank white section with three figures standing in front of it. On the right there was a middle aged man with black skin who kept his face stoic, not allowing any emotions to show. He had golden armour, with a large sword. Next to him in the middle was an elderly man with an eye patch, and golden and bronze armour with a bright red cape flowing behind him, he was holding a large golden staff and was looking at all the Vikings as if studying them.

The final figure on the left was obviously a male by his build, even though he was a lot skinnier than most other Vikings. He was wearing black leather armour that covered most of his body, he had a mask on that covered his entire face and tinted glass covering his eyes, allowing no one to see his eyes unless they got very close to his face. On his chest was a symbol of a red dragon that none of the Vikings had seen before, and his left leg seemed to be replaced with some strange version of a prosthetic that contained gears and springs. Strapped to either forearm were daggers and to on his right hip was some sort of device with a sword handle attached to it.

All three of the men were looking at the Vikings as they looked around in confusion, wondering where they were and how they got here. When they Vikings finally noticed the three men standing at the end of the hall they quickly started whispering until all the Vikings had noticed them. Stoick was the first to speak up though, "Lord Odin, to what do we owe this pleasure. We are not dead and in Valhalla are we?"

"No Stoick, you are not dead, we have merely brought you here to right the wrongs in fate that have been created." Odin responded, his voice booming all around the hall, quieting the hushed whispers.

"What do you mean 'Right the wrongs in fate' Lord Odin, and who, might I ask, are the two men with you?" Stoick asked respectfully knowing full well that disrespecting a god would bring disastrous consequences upon him and his tribe.

"To answer you first question, someone did something that altered the course of fate meaning that everything that was supposed to happen has changed and we are here to view what was supposed to happen so that the person who changed fate can correct it when you return.

"To answer your second question this man to my left," he said gesturing the black man in golden armour, who simply nodded to the Vikings keeping his face emotionless, "Is Heimdall, he will be showing you all what has and is supposed to happen. This man though" he said gesturing to the man in the leather suit, "shall be here watching with you acting as a peacekeeper, and will be able to answer most of your question when I leave, but I will allow him to keep his true identity a secret for a long as he wants, for now you may call him 'Rider.'" Odin said as Rider did a deep over exaggerated bow to the audience, causing Odin to chuckle and a Heimdall to crack a small smile, whilst most Vikings look at the masked man in confusion wondering who he really was.

"I am afraid I must leave soon, but feel free to ask any question you have to Rider here, he will answer them if he wants. When you are finished just ask Heimdall to start. But first, I will bring the other guests, know this though; you are not allowed to attack them just as they are not allowed to attack you, in fact," Odin snapped his fingers teleporting all the Vikings weapons to another room, "You can get all your weapons back when we finish, or when I trust you enough, and currently I only trust 3 people not to start a fight with the dragons, those three are Rider, Heimdall and one of the guests I will be bringing in. Goodbye Vikings from the Hairy Hooligan Tribe." Odin said to the Vikings, as before he snapped his fingers and disappeared in a flash of light as two more flashes appeared one large one on the other side of the room and another much smaller one next to the masked man.

When the lights faded the Vikings were enraged to see that the other 'guests' were dragons. Most reached for the weapons but remember they had none or they remembered what Odin had said and were smart enough to just stick with glaring at them. That is, until Astrid look back at the Rider and Heimdall, and saw the other guest that Odin had teleported next to the two men in front of the screen.

"HICCUP!?" Astrid Shouted at the top of her lungs in a mix of surprise and anger. Her shout had been heard by everyone in the room and was enough to stop the glare match as all the Vikings suddenly snapped their heads to the side to look at the scrawny son of Stoick as he stood up on the stage confused. Everyone was relieved to see him again. Well, all but one.

Snotlout, infuriated at the thought of the old heir returning, meaning that he would lose his position as future chief, charged at Hiccup, clearly not thinking of the consequences. When Hiccup saw his cousin charging at him, face full of anger, we yelped, closed his eyes and tried to dodge, knowing full well that it wouldn't matter anyway, as he prepared for a beating. He didn't have anything to worry about though as the attack never came, instead he heard the surprised gasps of almost every Viking in the room. Hiccup opened his eyes to see Rider standing protectively in front of him, holding Snotlout by the though over a foot from the ground.

"I _really _wouldn't do that if I was you." Everyone was slightly shocked when Rider spoke, his voice was muffled slightly, enough to make him sound different but not enough so that he could still be heard clearly. His voice also sounded deeper than they thought it would be. Rider knew the truth though; his mask had a special device near the mouth that altered his voice so that the Vikings would not recognise it.

Rider threw Snotlout across the room where he landed by Spitelouts feet, unconscious. The Vikings were shocked, Rider seemed scrawny and weak compared to Snotlout, yet he had picked him up by the throat and tossed him across the room where he landed unconscious. Astrid, although shocked as well, smiled because someone other than her had finally put Snotlout in his place and stood up to him.

"So, any questions?" As soon as the words left Riders mouth he was bombarded with questions from all the Vikings. "Whoa, okay, one at a time, Stoick, as chief I believe you get first question."

"What are those Devils doing here?"

"They are important to the story, as you will see by the end of the movie also they are not Devils. Next question. Yes Ruffnut?"

"Are you single?"

"Well that has nothing to do with what's going on, but whatever. No I'm not. I am happily married with a 2 year old son and another child on the way. Fishlegs?"

"What dragon is that on your armour and why is it there?"

"That 'Legs, is a Night Fury and it is there for the same reason I am called Rider. I ride a Night Fury." As soon as Rider said that the entire room burst into yells whilst Hiccup looked at Rider curiously thinking that maybe he wasn't the first to tame a dragon and that there are other Night Furies around. When Rider couldn't get everyone to shut up, he sighed impatiently before unhooking the device on his hip. Holding it by the handle he pressed a button and a sword blade shot out from it and locked into place so he was now holding a sword in his hand. That made a few people shut up and stare at him but what really made everyone pay attention to him was when he snapped his fingers, using the flint built into the fingers of his gloves to produce a spark igniting the special sword covering it in flames as he sliced it through the air in front of him, sending flames towards the nearest Vikings, making the stumble back in shock.

When everyone had shut up he continued talking, "So as I said, I ride a Night Fury. Where I am from almost everyone has their own dragons, some ride them whereas others just have them as company or to help around the house. I myself have 2 dragons, I have my Night Fury, who is also my best friend, and I have a Terrible Terror I named Sharpshot who I have trained to have near perfect accuracy, I also trained him for airmail in which I give him letter to transport to the intended person. Alright I will answer a couple more questions before we watch the movie."

Snotlout, who had woken up a few minutes ago, stepped up and asked, "How could you live with those mindless beasts, all they do is kill and destroy. You would be better off killing them all before they kill you."

"First of all Snotlout, dragons are not mindless beasts, most are actually smarter than you, and each has their own unique personality just like Vikings, the only difference besides the obvious fact that they are dragons, is that dragons raid because they are forced to whereas Vikings hunt them down for fun and to improve their status. Secondly where I am from killing a dragon would be like murdering any other member of the village; you would most likely be banished from the island and treated as a traitor." Rider said earning a few looks of shock that where he is from killing a dragon meant banishment, not fame.

"To my village, dragons are an everyday part of life, and almost everyone has their own dragon, even most of the children have pet terrible terrors that they play with. My wife has a Nadder named Stormfly, my father had a Thunderdrum named Thornado, but he had to let him go so that he could look after some baby Thunderdrums. Hel even the town blacksmith has a Gronckle that helps him by spewing molten metals for him to forge." Rider continued, acting as if he did not even notice the looks he as getting. "Now, time for the last question. Hiccup?"

"Who are you?" Hiccup said looking at Rider with a mix of confusion and suspicion. "You seem to know all about us, yet we do not know you, are you a god or something?"

"No I am not a god. The reason I know you yet you don't know me is because I am not from your time. I am from 10 years into your future. And the village I am from…

Is Berk."

**A/N: Okay, first chapter. Let me know what you think, and tell me if you noticed any mistakes that I may of made and didn't fix. Next chapter will be the Vikings reaction to finding out they have dragons, and the start of the movie. Along with some more of hiccups suspicion and the arrival of Toothless and Sharpshot. **


	2. Ch2 Dragon Raid

**A/N: Sorry for the late update guys, I had to edit the script I am using because it had heaps of stuff from the write and editors of Httyd on it. Also, because I am both lazy and procrastinate a lot, I had heaps of school work I had to start and finish over the weekend. Anyway, enough excuses, time for chapter 2**

**Chapter 2: Dragon raid**

_**Last time:**_

"_No I am not a god. The reason I know you yet you don't know me is because I am not from your time. I am from 10 years into your future. And the village I am from…_

…_Is Berk."_

_**This time:**_

"Lies!"

"We would never live with those devils…"

"They are nothing but mindless beasts…"

"Kill him!"

These were some of the things said Rider after rider not only declared he was from 10 years into the future, but that he was from Berk, and that in the future, Vikings and dragons live together in peace. The Dragons were saying similar things about the Vikings, except it sounded just like threatening growls to all but Rider, who had spent 3 years learning the language of the dragons.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Rider bellowed as loud as he could, shutting everyone up. "Look, you may or may not believe me, but that does not change the fact that in the future, Berk is one of the only villages to have made peace with the dragons. But, because of the reason we are all here, it did not happen, so we are here to watch what Odin calls a 'movie' for you to see what is supposed to happen. Heimdall, can you start the movie now?"

Heimdall nodded and moved to the white wall, sliding his sword into a slot before walking to the side again. While this was happening Rider motioned for him and Hiccup to sit at one of the smaller tables near the dragons, angering most of the Vikings.

**FADE IN:**

**EXT. NORTH SEA/VILLAGE - NIGHT**

**We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns toward a lone island, Berk. It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting straight out of the water.**

**HICCUP (V.O.): **_**This, is Berk.**_

"Is that hiccup?" many Vikings asked, looking slightly confused as to how hiccups voice could be coming from the moving picture. Rider simple nodded before pointing back to the screen, signalling the Vikings to keep watching.

_**It's twelve days North of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery.**_

The Vikings chuckled at Hiccups apt description of Berk.

**The camera drifts over rolling hills to reveal a small village nestled on an outcropping of sea mounts.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D): **_**My village. In a word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new.**_

"Because of those flying devils." Stoick muttered, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"And Useless." Snotlout whispered to Tuffnut, causing the male twin to snicker.

**The camera drifts closer, circling.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

_**We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitos. We have...**_

"Pirates?" Tuffnut guessed. Ruffnut hit him over the head.

"No, you idiot. Dragons, duh!" She looked quite pleased at correcting her twin before he lunged at her and they started fighting. The Vikings either chuckled at the twins antics or just tried to ignore them.

**Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is snatched.**

Gobber rubbed his eyes with his good hand and looked at the screen confused "Wait, what happened? I blinked and then the sheep was gone." Most Vikings including Rider chuckled. Stoick didn't though, as he did not think that a dragon stealing their sheep was a laughing matter.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

**A door is pulled open... as a DRAGON swoops directly toward it, BLASTING FIRE. The door is SLAMMED. The fire shoots through the slats of wood, illuminating HICCUP, a gangly teenage Viking.**

"Hey look, it's Useless!" Snotlout shouted. Earning glares from many Vikings and a throwing knife stuck in the wall next to him from Rider.

**HICCUP: **_**...dragons.**_

The Dragons got glares from most of the Vikings, bar hiccup and rider who just continued watching the movie.

**EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE**

**He reopens the sizzling door, as leaps off of the front porch. He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour out of the buildings, ready for a fight.**

Stoick and many other Vikings groan, knowing that with Hiccup running around during a Dragon raid, disaster is sure to follow.

**More dragons swarm in, setting rooftops alight and hauling off sheep.**

**HICCUP (V.O.): **_**Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. **_

"Yeah! We're too good to leave our home just because of a few pesky Dragons" Snotlout said boastfully, flexing his 'muscles' in Astrid's direction.

_**We have stubbornness issues**_

This caused several Vikings to snicker, both from Snotlout's failed attempt to gain Astrid's attention, and from what the on-screen Hiccup said about stubbornness, because the Haddocks are the most stubborn out of all the Families on Berk.

**Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into the streets, axes in hand.**

**ON HICCUP darting through alleys, staying under eaves, making his way through the battle.**

The Vikings watched as Hiccup skilfully dodged all the large Vikings around him as he ran through the streets.

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D): **_**My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst.**_

Stoick frowned, the way hiccup said that made it sound like Hiccup did not like his name.

_**Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanour wouldn't do that. **_

"What's that supposed to mean?" the few Vikings that picked up on the sarcasm said threateningly, while that others sat confused at how their cheerfulness would scare gnomes and trolls away.

**Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground.**

**VIKING (FIERCE): **_**Arggghhhhh!**_** (cheery, insane): **_**Mornin'!**_

Everyone laughed while the Viking that was shown on screen looked somewhat embarrassed.

**Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic men and women.**

**HICCUP (V.O.): **_**Meet the neighbours. Hoark the Haggard...**_

**HOARK: **_**What are you doing out!?**_

Everyone looks to Hoark, who just glares at them until they look away.

**HICCUP: **_**... Burnthair the Broad...**_

**BURNTHAIR: **_**Get inside!**_

Then they look at Burnthair who just ignores them.

**HICCUP: **_**... Phlegma the Fierce...**_

**PHLEGMA THE FIERCE: **_**Get back inside!**_

Phlegma blushed slightly when everyone turns to look at her,

**HICCUP: …**_** Ack.**_

**He passes a silent ox of a Viking, picking his ear.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D): **_**Yep, just Ack.**_

Everyone, including the Dragons, laugh at what Ack was caught doing, and what Hiccup said about him.

**Enter STOICK, the biggest Viking of all. He yanks Hiccup from the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd.**

**STOICK: **_**Hiccup!?**_

**(accusingly; to the crowd) **_**What is he doing out again?! **_

**(TO HICCUP) **_**What are you doing out?! Get inside!**_

**The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard. He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (IN AWE): **_**That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. Do I believe it?**_

Stoick Chuckled slightly, he couldn't believe that rumour was still going around. What had actually happened was a dragon got into his house when he was a kid about 7, it attacked him and he fought it off with one of his father's spare swords until his father came and killed it. People started to talk about it, constantly changing it until they started to say that he was only a baby and he killed it bare handed by himself.

**Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the strafing dragon out of the sky.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

_**Yes I do.**_

Stoick smiled, thinking his son thought so highly of him, until he looked at his son sitting next to Rider, and noticed that Hiccup was looking slightly disgusted. Confused, Stoick turned back to watch the movie.

**An EXPLOSION forces Vikings to DUCK. Stoick stands firm, brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder.**

**STOICK (barking; to his men): **_**What have we got?**_

**VIKING #1: **_**Gronckles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare.**_

**STOICK: **_**Any Night Furies?**_

**VIKING #1: **_**None so far.**_

**STOICK (RELIEVED): **_**Good.**_

**VIKING: **_**Hoist the torches!**_

**Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the night sky... and revealing swirling dragons of all types. Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open building with a tall chimney.**

**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS**

**He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed hulk of a Blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs appendage.**

**GOBBER: **_**Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off.**_

**Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's scattered appendages.**

**HICCUP: **_**Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this.**_

**Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose.**

Most Vikings snort, trying to hold their laughter; Snotlout though, didn't hold back and started laughing as loud as he could, until his had to hold his aching stomach whilst lying on the floor.

**GOBBER: **_**They need toothpicks, don't they?**_

**Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements.**

The Vikings smiled at the blacksmith's and his apprentice's witty banter but Stoick couldn't help but feel slightly jealous at the relationship that Gobber and Hiccup had with each other.

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

_**The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well...littler.**_

"Hey! Who are you calling meathead?" Gobber called over to Hiccup.

Hiccup smiled his lopsided grin and replied, "Well, you did call me a toothpick just before, so it seems only fair for me to call you a meathead." Gobber was left speechless after that, he opened and closed his mouth several times before he crossed his arms and sat back down.

**EXT. VILLAGE - CONTINUOUS**

**ON STOICK**

**STOICK: **_**We move to the lower defences. We'll counter-attack with the catapults.**_

**Armed men rush past, flanking others who carry sheep to safety. Stoick follows up the rear as, overhead, a dragon strafes the rooftops with Napalm-like fire.**

**HICCUP (V.O.): **_**See? Old village. Lots and lots of new houses.**_

A few Vikings chuckled at how Hiccup said that.

**VIKING: **_**FIRE!**_

**In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza - four TEENS, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it, they fill buckets of water to douse the flames. One among them is a cute, energetic Viking girl.**

**Hiccup leans out of the stall to watch her.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

_**Oh and that's Fishlegs,**_

Fishlegs smiles happily seeing himself in the movie.

_**Snotlout. **_

Snotlout smiles smugly and once again flexes his arms towards Astrid who, once again, ignores him.

_**The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. **_

_**And...**_

The Twins grin and bash their heads together, leaving them both stunned for several seconds.

**(DREAMY): **_**Astrid.**_

Everyone laughs at movie Hiccups face, bar hiccup and Astrid, who are both blushing, though Astrid has no idea why she is. Snotlout though, is not laughing good naturedly, his laugh it taunting and mean, he even starts mocking Hiccup by saying that Astrid would never even think of going out with someone like Hiccup, a useless runt. He continues laughing at Hiccup as he says many other cruel things about him. Rider notices Hiccup with his head in his hands, realising that Hiccup is getting upset over what Snotlout is saying about him, he discretely takes Hiccup over to the side of the room, were no one could hear them talking.

"Hey, don't listen to Snotlout okay. Listen, when I was you age the girl I loved never paid any attention to me either," Hiccup looked up at him confused at where he was going with this, "I would always stumble over my words with around her. I also know someone like Snotlout he would always taunt me, and call me names. Because of this I basically lost all my confidence around people, especially her. One day though, I met someone who became my best friend, he gave me back my confidence which allowed me to show her my real self, not the bumbling fool with no confidence that everyone, including her, thought I was. After that, she and I became friends, and we got closer and closer until we started dating, and then I asked her to marry me, now we have a son and another child on the way."

Hiccup still looked confused; he had no idea why Rider was telling him this. Rider noticed his confusion and said, "Look, what I'm saying is don't believe what Snotlout says, just because you are not as strong as the other Vikings does not mean that you are worse than them, in my time you are a great chief, everyone looks up to you even though you are not as strong as you father. You rely on speed and agility when you fight, and when you are not fighting you are either flying with Toothless or spending time with your wife and child…"

"Wait, hold up a second, firstly I can't fight, I'm terrible with all types of weapons, and secondly who is my wife? Do we actually love each other or was it an arranged marriage that my father has not told me about yet." Hiccup said slightly panicked, arranged marriages often turn out badly.

"Hehehe, okay firstly next time you use a sword try holding it in your left hand instead of your right. Also, yes you and your wife love each other a lot and it was not an arranged marriage, you were unofficially dating for about 2 years before you got the courage to ask her out officially, of course she punched you for taking so long and then kissed you. You then spent the next three years officially dating before you proposed to her and she said yes. As for who you wife is, I would tell you but chances are you would not believe me yet, so I will tell you that she will kiss you sometime in the movie and let you try and figure out who it is.. We should get back to watching the movie now, though I doubt anyone other than Heimdall noticed us leave." Hiccup smiled and nodded, happy that his life may get better in the future.

Unknown to either of them, a young woman saw both of them leave and followed them, she overheard everything and it left her angrily wondering who hiccups future wife could be, _'Because he cheated in Dragon Training to beat me, so he does not deserve a loving wife' _She told herself to explain why she was angry. But she was also confused as to who this Toothless person is, there was no one on Berk called Toothless and how could Hiccup fly with him.

They returned to find the movie stopped and the Vikings still laughing slightly. Heimdall noticed their return and started the movie again, thus making the Vikings quieten down enough to continue watching the movie.

**A SLOW-MOTION explosion erupts behind her, framing her in a sexy ball of fire. The others join her, looking awesome and heroic.**

"Wow, we look badass!" Tuff and Ruff said simultaneously

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D): **_**Their job is so much cooler.**_

"Hey! What's wrong with Blacksmithing?" Gobber said, sounding offended.

"Nothing, it's just back then he did have any respect from his peers, whilst the other teens, even Ruff and Tuff had earned respect by helping during raids." Rider answered for Hiccup.

**Hiccup tries to join them as they pass, but he's hooked by Gobber and hoisted back inside.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (PLEADING): **_**Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark.**_

**GOBBER: Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places.**

Many Vikings flinched at this.

**HICCUP: **_**Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date.**_

Snotlout snorted, thinking back to what he had said not even 5 minutes before.

**GOBBER: **_**You can't lift a hammer. You can't swing an axe...**_

**Gobber grabs a bola (iron balls connected by rope).**

**GOBBER (CONT'D): **_**... you can't even throw one of these.**_

**A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it at a dive-bombing Gronckle. The bola binds its legs, sending it into a heavy crash.**

Hiccup flinched at this, which went unnoticed to everyone except Rider, Astrid, and Stoick, thinking it was from what Gobber said. Only rider knew it was from seeing the Gronckle get hurt.

**HICCUP: (ready with the answer) **_**Okay fine, but...**_

**He rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents a bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D): **_**... this will throw it for me.**_

**Hiccup OPENS the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up, equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola, narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the counter.**

"Cool!" the twins said in awe of device, they could cause so much destruction so easily with something as small but powerful as that.

**VIKING: **_**Arggh!**_

Hiccup looked sheepish and called out sorry the Viking mentioned, who just sat there rubbing his head, remembering the injury he got from it.

**GOBBER: **_**See, now this right here is what I'm talking about.**_

**HICCUP: **_**Mild calibration issue.**_

"It was." Rider said to the Vikings, "Several years later he remade it and fixed it up, now Berk uses multiple versions of them for defence against attacking tribes, the launched bolas are good for destroying ships masts."

**GOBBER: **_**Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all...**_

**Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D): **_**... this.**_

Rider chuckled and, before he could stop it, said "But you just pointed to all of him."

**HICCUP (ASTONISHED): **_**But... you just pointed to all of me.**_

Many Vikings chuckled at that, as it was the exact same thing that Rider had just said. Hiccup though was looking at Rider suspiciously, slowly connecting the dots, but not enough to figure out Riders Identity.

**GOBBER: **_**Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you.**_

**HICCUP (THREATENING): **_**Ohhhh...**_

**GOBBER (MIMICKING): **_**Ohhhhh, yes.**_

**HICCUP: **_**You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw... Vikingness contained. (BEAT)There will be consequences!**_

Once again, Snotlout and the Vikings snorted, both for different reasons. Snotlout because his cousin was a useless runt not a Viking, and the Vikings because they still can't believe that Hiccup, the village runt, placed first in dragon training.

**Gobber tosses him a sword.**

Several Vikings were surprised that he was actually able to hold up the sword without dropping it, even though he was holding it with both his arms, Viking swords were heavy and someone as scrawny as hiccup should not of been able to lift it without dragging it across the ground or seriously injuring himself.

**GOBBER: **_**I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now.**_

**Hiccup takes it begrudgingly and lobs it onto the grinding wheel. He stews... fantasizing...**

**HICCUP (V.O.):**_** One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here.**_

Rider snorted and said "Not in the future."

**EXT. VILLAGE - LOWER PLAINS - CONTINUOUS**

**Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a seemingly vacant house.**

**HICCUP (V.O.): **_**A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed.**_

The Nadder look slightly indignant, surely they would be worth a lot more than at least getting noticed.

**The Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and walls apart. Sheep pour out and SCATTER. Elsewhere, hippo-like Gronckles pick drying racks clean of fish and fly off like loaded pelicans.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D): **_**Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend.**_

The Gronckles had slightly mixed feeling, a girlfriend was a human version of a mate right, so that was good, but they were also slightly upset that the small Viking was talking about killing them just so he could get a mate.

**A stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a rooftop, breathing gas into a chimney.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D): A Zippleback? Exotic, exciting. Two heads, twice the status.**

The Zipplebacks didn't know what exotic meant but figured it must be good if it would give someone twice the status for taking one of them down.

**A second head pokes through the door and lights it. KABLAM! The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping together to reveal a single body. It flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a CATAPULT TOWER.**

**CATAPULT OPERATOR: **_**They found the sheep!**_

**STOICK (FRUSTRATED): **_**Concentrate fire over the lower bank!**_

**CATAPULT OPERATOR: **_**Fire!**_

**Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders...**

**Just as a huge red dragon whips past, spraying the base of the catapult with sticky fire.**

**HICCUP (V.O.): **_**And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.**_

The Vikings chuckled at how Hiccup made it seem as though the Nightmare setting itself on fire was nothing to worry about, even though a Nightmare covered in flames is hard to deal with because you cannot get close enough to kill without getting burnt.

The Nightmares, though, started boating about how they are the better than the other dragons because only the best Vikings go after them.

**It emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a leering, toothy grin.**

**STOICK: **_**Reload! I'll take care of this.**_

**Stoick takes on the Nightmare, face to hammer. Suddenly, a LOUD BALLISTIC MOANING streaks overhead. The catapult crew ducks.**

Hiccup winced again, tough this time more Vikings noticed it, they simply thought that he was wincing at the sound of the night fury, the one that he lied about hitting. Once again rider knew that the real reason was either because of the Nightmare getting hurt or, more likely, because he was remembering that this is the night he shot down Toothless.

**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS**

**ON HICCUP, looking up from his work, reacting to the same sound.**

**HICCUP (V.O.): **_**But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-**_

**VIKING: **_**Night Fury! Get down!**_

The Dragons looked around, expecting the Night Fury to start boating but they could not find him, noticing for the first time that the Night Fury was not there. Hiccup also started to look for Toothless but stopped after Rider told him that Odin will bring Toothless later, because if he brought him now, the Vikings would stop at nothing to kill the legendary Night Fury.

**Vikings everywhere take shelter. The moaning sound BUILDS.**

**EXT. VILLAGE - CATAPULT - CONTINUOUS**

**The Monstrous Nightmare suddenly stops fighting and takes flight. Stoick looks skyward.**

**STOICK: **_**JUMP!**_

**KABOOM! The Catapult EXPLODES as though hit by an artillery shell... sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives.**

**HICCUP (V.O.): **_**This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and...**_

**The sound recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D): **_**...never misses. (BEAT) No one has ever killed a Night Fury. **_

Hiccup, remembering his best friend, smiled fondly…

_**That's why I'm going to be the first.**_

But his smile instantly faded when he thought about how he once wanted to kill the night fury. Now hiccup rather would die than hurt Toothless.

**IN THE STALL**

**Gobber trades his hammer for an axe.**

**GOBBER: **_**Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me out there!**_

**Gobber pauses. Turns with a threatening glare.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D): **_**Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean.**_

"Gobber, why would you leave Hiccup alone during a dragon raid?" Stoick said half way between angry and exasperated.

Gobber just smiled sheepishly and shrugged at Stoick.

**Gobber charges into the fray, HOLLERING.**

**ON HICCUP, a smirk crosses his face.**

"Oh no…" the Vikings muttered, knowing that hiccup was about to do something stupid.

**EXT. VILLAGE - MOMENTS LATER**

**WHAM! Hiccup pushes his wheeled contraption through a wall of clustered Vikings. He weaves through the ongoing mayhem, as fast as his legs can carry him.**

Gobber sighs and mock glares at Hiccup "What part of 'Stay. Put. There.' Did you not understand?"

Hiccup shrugs and smiles 'Innocently' "All of it?"

**VIKING #6 (O.S.): **_**Hiccup, where are you going!**_

**VIKING #7: **_**Come back here!**_

**HICCUP: **_**I know. Be right back!**_

**ON THE PLAIN BELOW**

**The Nadders have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close in, ready to spring upon them.**

**Stoick suddenly appears, HURLING FISHING NETS over them. The surprised Nadders are caught. Stoick and his men rush in.**

**A Nadder blasts a hole through its net. Stoick leaps onto it, clamping his thick arms around its head, forcing its jaws shut.**

**STOICK: **_**Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them.**_

Hiccup frown at Stoick calling the dragon devils, while the dragons and Rider growled angrily.

**ON THE PLAIN ABOVE**

**Hiccup reaches a cliff overlooking the smoking CATAPULT and drops the handles to the ground. He cranks several levers, unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of his contraption. **

**He drops a bola onto a chamber and then pivots the weapon on a gimbal head toward the dark sky.**

**He listens, with his eye pressed to the scope, hand poised on the trigger. He hears the NIGHT FURY approaching... and turns his aim to the defence tower. It closes in for the final strike, completely camouflaged in the night.**

**HICCUP (TO HIMSELF): **_**Come on. Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at.**_

"Oh come on, there is no way that Useless could hit a Night Fury," Snotlout started to say…

**KABLAM! The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the dragon for a split second. Hiccup pulls the trigger. KERTHUNK! The flexed arms SNAP forward, springing the weapon off the ground. The bola disappears into the sky, followed by a WHACK and a SCREECH.**

Complete and utter silence followed as realised that _Hiccup _had shot down the _Night Fury._ Snotlout was left sitting there gaping; his cousin had actually managed to shoot down a Night fury? Suddenly everyone erupted into cheers. Stoick couldn't help but feel proud that his son was the first Viking ever to get a hit on the Night fury.

Hiccup though, had his heads in his hands again, he hated thinking about when he shot down Toothless, and now he basically had to relive it. Rider noticed this and started comforting him, saying how if he didn't shoot Toothless down, then Hiccup and Toothless would never have met, and if he didn't lose his tail fin and did not need to rely on Hiccup, then they would not have such a strong brotherly bond. Rider tells him that in the future, out of everyone Hiccup and Toothless have the strongest Dragon-Viking relationship.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (surprised, then elated): **_**Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?**_

**Hiccup's victory is short-lived. A Monstrous Nightmare appears, slithering up over the lip of the cliff.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D): **_**Except for you.**_

The Vikings and Dragons both laugh at hiccups bad luck.

**ON STOICK, holding down the netted Nadders. He hears a familiar HOLLER and looks up to see...**

**HICCUP running through the PLAZA, SCREAMING, with the NIGHTMARE fast on his heels. Alarmed, Stoick abandons the Nadders and runs off.**

Stoick, even though he is proud of his son hitting the Night Fury, sighs at the sight of his son getting in trouble again.

**STOICK (to his men, re: the NADDERS): **_**DO NOT let them escape!**_

**IN THE PLAZA**

**Vikings scatter as Hiccup dodges a near fatal blast. The Nightmare's sticky, Napalm-like fire splashes up onto buildings, setting them alight.**

**Hiccup ducks behind the last standing brazier - the only shelter available. The Nightmare blasts it, spraying fire all around him. Hiccup peers around the smouldering post. No sign of the Nightmare.**

**He turns back to find it leering at him, blocking his escape. **

**It takes a deep breath. Hiccup is finished.**

**Suddenly, Stoick LEAPS between them, tackling the Nightmare to the ground. They tumble and wrestle, resuming their earlier fight. The Nightmare tries to toast him, but only coughs up smoke.**

**STOICK (CONT'D): **_**You're all out.**_

**He smashes the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it away. It takes to the air and disappears. Winded, Stoick turns to Hiccup.**

**HICCUP (V.O.): **_**Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know...**_

**The burnt brazier pole collapses, sending the massive iron basket crashing. It bounces down the hill, destroying as it goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the netted Nadders. The freed dragons escape... with several sheep in tow.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D): **_**Sorry, dad.**_

"Wait, the Chief is Hiccups dad?" Ruffnut says confused.

"No, you idiot, the Chief is not his father, Stoick is." Tuffnut replies. The Vikings just stare at them, astounded at how dumb they can be at times.

**EXT. VILLAGE - UPPER PLAZA - CONTINUOUS**

**The escaped Nadders fly past with sheep in their clutches. The raid is over. The dragons have clearly won. The murmuring crowd eyes Stoick, awaiting his response.**

**HICCUP (SHEEPISH): **_**Okay, but I hit a Night Fury.**_

**Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back scruff of his collar and hauls him away, fuming with embarrassment.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D): **_**It's not like the last few times, Dad. I mean I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-**_

**STOICK: **_**-STOP! Just...stop.**_

"I am sorry I did not believe you, Son, when we get back we will go looking for it." Stoick says to Hiccup.

Hiccup just sighs, and continues watching the movie.

**He releases Hiccup. Everyone goes silent, staring expectantly.**

**STOICK (CONT'D): **_**Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!**_

**Hiccup looks around. All eyes are upon him.**

**HICCUP: **_**Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think? **_

**A few rotund Vikings stir self-consciously.**

Some of the teens and Vikings laughed at what Hiccup said but the larger Vikings glared at him.

**STOICK: **_**This isn't a joke, Hiccup! **_**(EXASPERATED): **_**Why can't you follow the simplest orders?**_

**HICCUP:**_** I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad.**_

Both Rider and Hiccup snorted and said "I/he will never be a Dragon killer." Hiccup stared at Rider for a few seconds, confused. before shrugging it off and continuing to watch the movie.

**STOICK: **_**You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them. **_

**Sting. Hiccup looks around to see many nods of agreement.**

Stoick looked at his son, expecting him to look upset at what had just happened; instead Hiccup seemed to be… Smiling? Stoick was thoroughly confused at his sons behaviour since they started watching this movie.

**STOICK (CONT'D): **_**Get back to the house. **_**(TO GOBBER) **_**Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up.**_

**Stoick lumbers off in the opposite direction.**

**Gobber leads Hiccup through the walk of shame. They pass the teen fire brigade as they snicker.**

**TUFFNUT: **_**Quite the performance.**_

**SNOTLOUT: **_**I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!**_

**HICCUP: T**_**hank you, thank you. I was trying, so...**_

**Hiccup avoids Astrid's glare and heads up toward a large house, standing prominently on the hill above the others.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) **_**I really did hit one.**_

**GOBBER: **_**Sure, Hiccup.**_

Gobber looked down in shame, he should have at least tried to believe hiccup.

**HICCUP: **_**He never listens.**_

**GOBBER: **_**Well, it runs in the family.**_

"What's that supposed to mean?" Both Hiccup and Stoick said at the same time.

**HICCUP: **_**And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich.**_

**Hiccup (MIMICKING STOICK): **_**Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fish bone.**_

Stoick was shocked, was this really what Hiccup thinks Stoick thinks of him. He would have to talk to his son when they return to Berk.

**GOBBER: **_**You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like. It's what's inside that he can't stand.**_

**(BEAT)**

**HICCUP: **_**Thank you, for summing that up.**_

Everyone laughed at how bad Gobber is at reassuring him.

**They reach the doorway.**

**GOBBER: **_**Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not. **_

**Hiccup SIGHS heavily.**

**HICCUP: **_**I just want to be one of you guys. **_

The Vikings all look down in shame, was this how Hiccup felt, he was only ever trying to fit in trying too hard to gain the respect of his fellow villagers, even though everyone treated him like a walking disaster.

**Gobber eyes him sympathetically. Hiccup turns and goes through the front door...**

…**And straight out the back door. He hurries off into the woods, determined**_**.**_

"Gobber, I told you to make sure he gets home." Stoick said, slightly annoyed that Hiccup once again disobeyed his orders.

"Well, I did make sure he got home, but you never said for me to make sure he stays there." Gobber replied with a cheeky grin.

"Now, I the next scene may anger a few people, so let me warn you now, anyone that tries to hurt Hiccup, with be personally dealt with be my and the Dragons." Rider said with a glare at all the Vikings who, albeit confused, nodded slowly showing they understood.

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for taking so long but as I said I had heaps of school work to do, and I had to edit the script to make it easier to write this story. Also, even though you may or may not care, I have changed my Pen Name from Ismellpurple to Dominus Furor which is the name I use for most things nowadays. Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner than this one was. See you next time!**


	3. Ch3 The Night Fury

**A/N: Hello everybody! (hi Doctor Nick :P) So first of all I would like to give some credit to ToughGirlsRuleTheWorld and GuardianDragon98 for the great ideas in their reviews. I will hopefully use them later in my story.**

**Also, I am going to put a poll up on my profile; should I do shorter chapters more often or stick with longer chapters and longer update times? Poll will close when I update the next chapter, which will be a long chapter, then after that chapter I will write whatever chapter size was chosen.**

**Now that that is over, onto chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3: The Night Fury**

_**Last time:**_

"_Now, I the next scene may anger a few people, so let me warn you now, anyone that tries to hurt Hiccup, will be personally dealt with be me and the Dragons." Rider said with a glare at all the Vikings who, albeit confused, nodded slowly showing they understood._

_**This time:**_

**INT. GREAT HALL - DAY**

**A noisy din of PROTESTING VOICES leads to...**

**STOICK, glowering in the firelight. Surrounded by his men.**

**STOICK: **_**Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home.**_

"_The queen would kill them before they destroy the nest." _One of the Monstrous nightmares say, but none of the Vikings, other than Rider, can understand Dragonese so they don't respond, whereas Rider simply nods his head in acknowledgement. Several Vikings see him nodding, but because they do not speak Dragonese, they think he is agreeing with Stoick.

**He sinks his blade into a...**

**LARGE NAUTICAL MAP, spread out on the table... the blade pierces the middle of an uncharted corner, swirling with painted sea monsters and dragons.**

**STOICK (CONT'D):**_** (DECIDEDLY) One more search. Before the ice sets in.**_

**VIKING: **_**Those ships never come back.**_

**STOICK:**_** (MATTER-OF-FACT) We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?**_

**Stoick throws up his fist. No one follows. The crowds shifts in restless silence. Head scratches. Eyes averted.**

**VIKING 1: **_**(FEEBLE) Today's not good for me.**_

**VIKING 2:**_** (EQUALLY FEEBLE) I've gotta do my axe returns.**_

**STOICK: **_**Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup.**_

**Hands jut into the air, volunteers galore. Enthusiastic murmurs of prep and packing fill the room.**

Hiccup frowns.

"Okay, that's just cold, using your son to basically threaten the Vikings to go on a search that will probably kill most of them." Rider says, and even though they can't see his face, they can tell by the tone of his voice that he is frowning and glaring at Stoick, who simply lowers his head in shame. Seeing it from a third person perspective showed Stoick just how hard he had been to his son.

**PHLEGMA THE FIERCE: **_**To the ships!**_

**SPITELOUT: **_**I'm with you Stoick!**_

**Stoick: **_**(DRY) That's more like it.**_

Hiccups frown deepens.

**The Vikings rush for the door, leaving Gobber and Stoick alone. Gobber gulps back the contents of his tankard attachment and scrapes back the bench.**

**GOBBER: **_**I'll pack my undies.**_

**Stoick:**_** No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits.**_

**GOBBER: **_**Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself...what could possibly go wrong?**_

"Hey, Hiccup is an amazing blacksmith, give him a few years and I bet he will be better than you, Gobber." Rider calls out teasingly.

**Stoick sinks onto the bench beside Gobber, his brow burdened.**

**STOICK: **_**What am I going to do with him Gobber?**_

**GOBBER: **_**Put him in training with the others.**_

"So that's why my father changed his mind about putting me in training" Hiccup said unhappily. Many Vikings were confused because they all thought that he had wanted to be in dragon training, especially since he started doing so well.

**Stoick: **_**No, I'm serious.**_

**GOBBER: **_**So am I.**_

**Stoick turns to him, glaring.**

**STOICK: **_**He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage.**_

**GOBBER: **_**Oh, you don't know that.**_

**STOICK: **_**I do know that, actually.**_

**GOBBER: **_**No, you don't.**_

**STOICK: **_**No, actually I do.**_

**GOBBER: **_**No you don't!**_

**STOICK: **_**Listen! You know what he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been...different. He doesn't listen. Has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes hunting for... for trolls.**_

Hiccup gasped in mock horror, and said in mimicked Gobbers accent, "Trolls exist! They steal your socks, but only the left ones. What's with that?" many Vikings laughed at Hiccups impersonation…

**GOBBER: **_**(DEFENSIVE) Trolls exist! They steal your socks. (DARKLY) But only the left ones. What's with that?**_

**STOICK: **_**When I was a boy...**_

**GOBBER: **_**(GRUMBLING) Oh here we go.**_

**STOICK: **_**My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?**_

"You got a headache?" Rider said sarcastically.

**GOBBER: **_**You got a headache.**_

**STOICK: **_**That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become. (BEAT) Hiccup is not that boy.**_

"You know, in all my 25 years of living, I have never seen a Viking do any of those things, yet I have seen Bewilderbeasts a crush mountains, Timberjacks level forests and Scouldrens tame the seas." Rider stated thoughtfully, counting them out on his finger. Hiccup heard what he said his age and putting that with how far in the future he is from, he did the math in his head, trying to figure out more clues as to Riders identity.

**GOBBER: **_**You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him. (BEAT) Look, I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now.**_

**ON STOICK, as Gobber's words hit their mark.**

**EXT. WOODS - DAY**

**ON AN OPEN NOTEBOOK**

**A drawn map of the island, covered in X's. Hiccup looks up from it and peeks over a gorge, expectantly…**

…**Sees nothing. **

"HICCUP! Don't tell me you went searching for that dragon alone!" Stoick yells out furiously, yet many could hear the worry in his voice.

**He adds another 'X' to the page, then scratches his pencil over the whole map in frustration. He snaps the book closed and pockets it.**

"Good work Hiccup, that evil book will never harm anyone ever again!" Rider says cheerfully, causing many Vikings and dragons to laugh.

**HICCUP: **_**Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon.**_

**Hiccup WHACKS a low-hanging branch. It SNAPS back at him, hitting him in the face. **

Most laugh at hiccups bad luck…

**He looks up to see a snapped tree trunk. His eyes follow it to a long trench of up-turned earth.**

…Before going deathly silent, realising what must have caused this destruction.

**He follows it to a downed, black dragon, its body and tail tangled in a bola. It appears dead. Hiccup approaches, beaming.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D): **_**(IN SHOCK) Oh wow. I did it. I did it. This fixes everything. (ELATED) Yes!**_

The Vikings, thinking the dragon is dead, look in shock at the fact that Hiccup actually defeated the Night fury, whereas the Dragons, knowing that the Night Fury would only get mildly injured from a fall like that, start growling at the young boy, knowing that because he is a Viking he is going to kill the Night Fury. However everyone, dragons included, is shocked when Rider growls and warbles back at the Dragons silencing them.

**He strikes a victory pose, planting his foot on the fallen Night Fury.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D): **_**I have brought down this mighty beast!**_

**It suddenly shifts.**

The Vikings suck in a breath realising that the Night Fury is still alive, and could still kill Hiccup.

**HICCUP (CONT'D): **_**Whoa!**_

**Hiccup springs back, terrified. He turns his blade on it.**

**Rattled, Hiccup creeps along the length of the weak, wounded dragon, dagger poised to strike. As he reaches the head, Hiccup finds the Night Fury staring coldly at him. Hiccup tries to look away, but he's drawn back to its unnerving, unflinching stare.**

**With the dragon safety tangled in the ropes, Hiccup jabs with his dagger, puffing himself up with false bravado.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D): **_**I'm going to kill you, Dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking. (BEAT) I am a VIKING!**_

Stoick smiles with pride, his son is going to be the first Viking to kill a Night Fury.

**Hiccup raises the dagger, determined to prove his Viking- ness. The dragon's labored breathing breaks Hiccup's clenched concentration. He opens an eye, uncertainty leaking through.**

**The dragon holds the stare. Something profound is exchanged. Finally, the Night Fury closes its eye and lowers its head, resigned to its fate.**

**Hiccup tries to go through with it, holding the dagger aloft... fighting himself... until finally lowering it with a frustrated sigh.**

Stoicks smile fades away, replaced by a confused look. _Why didn't Hiccup kill the beast already?___Hiccup, however had his head in his hands, again. He can't believe he had ever thought about killing his best friend, the same best friend he had already shot down and maimed. Even now he still felt guilt about what he did.

**He looks over the dragon's chaffed rope wounds.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D): **_**(muttered, ashamed) I did this.**_

By now everyone was confused; why didn't hiccup just get it over with?

**He turns to leave. Pauses. And glances back at the dragon, chest heaving. Hiccup GRUMBLES. He checks over his shoulder to ensure that no one is watching... then hurries back to cut the ropes.**

Now the Vikings were openly frowning, what was this idiotic boy doing, why was he cutting the ropes instead of kill in the dragon? Did he not realise that if the Night Fury was free it would kill him and continue raiding the village every chance it got.

The dragons however were looking at the boy curiously. He was probably the first ever Viking to free a dragon instead of killing it.

**The Night Fury's eye shoots open. With the dragon watching his every move, Hiccup hurriedly saws through the bola ropes.**

**As the last rope falls free, the Night Fury suddenly POUNCES! In a blur, the dragon is upon him, pinning Hiccup down, grazing his neck. Looking like it's about to kill him. Hiccup is paralyzed. The dragon's breath ruffles his hair. **

The Vikings eyes widen, knowing Hiccup is about to die.

**Hiccup opens his eyes to find the Night Fury's wolf-like stare boring into him. The exchange is intense, profound.**

**The dragon draws a deep breath, as though it's about to torch him, then lets out an ear-piercing scream instead. It turns and takes flight, flapping violently through the canopy of trees. It bashes against a nearby mountain side, recovers, and drops out of view some distance away.**

Some Viking look confused, why didn't the Night Fury kill Hiccup when he was pinned?

**Winded, Hiccup struggles to his feet, staggers a few steps, collapses to his knees, and faints.**

Everyone is silent; the only sound heard is Stoicks heavy breathing, signifying his barely controlled rage.

"HICCUP!"


End file.
